epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep1 (It All Starts Now)
(Screen shows 3 men running down an empty street being followed by multiplier figures) Man 1: Hurry the fuck up! Man 2: If you haven't noticed, I'm carrying Dex! Man 1: fine, get eaten then! Fire, where are you taking us? Fire: To a house that looks somewhat safe! Man 1: Just-hurry up! Fire: Here! (Screen shows Fire point to a boarded up house with no accessible windows) Man 2: I can't carry Dex for much longer. Fire: You're not dropping him! Man 1: let's get inside the house! (The group approaches the house and is able to open the door with ease) Man 1: Inside! Now! (The group quickly gets inside the house and shuts the door) Man 2: *softly puts down Dex* What the fuck do we do now? Man 1: Get a fucking breather! At least we made it! Man 2: look at Dex! Does that look like he made it? He's barely alive, that bite around his leg is almost black! Man 1: well why'd you bring him then? Let's just end his suffering! Fire: Night, No! You're not gunna kill him, he's not dead yet! Night: oh really? Remember Zdawg? He got bit on what looks like the same place as Dex did, he died an hour Later, it's already been about half an hour since Dex was bitten, unless he's the cure to this fucking thing I don't see a reason to keep him alive! Man 2: I just ran the whole fucking way here with him, I'm not letting him instantly die and all that go in vain. Night: shut up Scraw, that was your decision, I would have left him and kept my breath, he's dead, look at him! (Screen shows Dex not moving but slightly growling) Fire: if he turns we kill him! Then I understand, but for now what's the reason! Night: we don't know when he's going to turn, if it takes us by surprise one of us might end up bitten! (Screen shows Dex moving slightly, continuing his growling) Scraw: then we will keep our distance from him, then he can't get us before we notice him. Fire: you're acting like he's already dead! Scraw: I'm just saying! If it happens we can take care of it, until then we- (Dex's eyes open and he lunges for Scraw) Scraw: Fuck! Night: holy shit! Scraw: *resisting Dex* shoot him dammit, Shoot him! Fire: I can't get a good shot! Night: quit moving around! Scraw: hurry the fuck up! (Dex is shot by a gun from the other side to the room) Night: wha-! Fire: who did-? (The group looks at the other side of the room to see 3 other users standing there with their guns pointed at them) Man 1: D-don't move. Man 2: put your guns down. Night: woah woah, we're friendly. Man 3: your conversation made you sound different. Man 2: I'll ask again, put your guns down. Fire: alright, alright, fucking listen to them Night. Night: grr, fine. (The group put their guns on the ground and kicks them away) Man 2: good, Lak, go pick the guns up. Lak: I-I don't want to go near them. Man 3: I'll do it, we don't need a stupid debate again. Lak: thanks Noah. Noah: yeah yeah. *picks up Scraw, Night and Fires guns* Man 2: what about the dead one he have a gun? Scraw: no, he wasn't a good shot, we never found more than 3 guns. Man 2: you better not be lying. Noah: Ynkr, for fucks sake calm down. Ynkr: do you remember the last time a group crossed paths with us? Luffy died, they shot him without hesitating. Noah: they were fucking crazy. Ynkr: how do we know these guys aren't? They were giving a piggy back ride to a Zombie. Noah: it was their friend. Ynkr: oh, so let's say we come across Deuce's reanimated body, you want to carry him around on your back so he can take a nibble everywhere we go? Lak: when those guys killed Luffy, we dealt with it, they're all dead now. Ynkr: we? You hid in a fucking bush, you would have survived no matter what cause you were impossible to find. Noah: give him a break, he's not the best around violence. Ynkr: in a world like this, you might as well be dead. Lak: *becomes saddened* Night:...ahem. Ynkr: *looks at Night* Night: we aren't dangerous, you have our only weapons, if we can talk this out. Ynkr: talk it out?... Night: yes. Noah: seems fine, learn to fucking trust Ynkr. Ynkr: shut it, Noah...Lak, you keep watch and let the men talk. Noah: he doesn't mean it Lak. Lak:...fine. (As Lak goes outside to keep watch the remaining users sit down at a round table to talk) Ynkr: I still don't like this. Noah: too bad, we need people we can trust for when we leave this place. Ynkr: we don't need shit, and who says we're leaving? Noah: the 30 fucking zombies outside says so. Ynkr: no big deal. Noah: and if one of us die? Ynkr: Then the Zombies will have something to eat while we escape. Noah:...uhh...let's start with each other names, I'm Noah, that's Ynkr, the one on watch is Lak. Scraw: I'm Scraw, this is- Night: I can say my own name thank you, my name is Night. Fire: I'm Fire. Noah: what's your story? Night: we used to be a 4 person group in a normal camp, a hoard of at least 100 Zombies came out of nowhere and we had to leave everything except what we had on us behind, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing, the dead guy in the room over there is Dex, he got bitten while trying to save some supplies, which I'm sure you figured out. Fire: we...haven't eaten for a while. Ynkr: no. Noah: I can get you something, cool down Ynkr. Ynkr: don't come crying to me when your stomach hurts from hunger. Noah: we can spare a few of the apples we got. Ynkr: go ahead, I'll gloat later. (Screen shows Lak on the roof of the house) Lak: fucking Ynkr, where does he get off, so I'm useless but he trust me with being on watch, he's always been an asshole, Noah said it himself, but he never stands up to him, and if I ever did he'd probably punch me...you know what, fuck it, I don't need him or Noah, they can get someone else on watch, I'm leaving this group. (Screen shows Lak get on the ladder and crawls down off the roof) Lak: I hope the worst for you Ynkr, a nice, slow de- (Lak turns around to see 3 Zombies behind him) Lak: Shit! (Lak takes out his gun and fires a shot which hit one of the zombies, the other 2 zombies grab ahold of Lak and bit him in the neck and the arm) Lak: aaaahhhhg! (Lak falls to the ground while the zombies continue to devourer him) Lak: h-he-l Noah: Lak! Ynkr: holy shit! (Noah and Ynkr are shown out side with Scraw, Night and Fire following) Fire: what happened, we heard a gunshot and a scream! Scraw: holy shit, he's getting devoured! Noah: No! (Noah takes out his gun and shoots both the zombies in the head) Noah:...Lak! *runs up to Lak* are you ok? Ynkr: shit...c'mon Noah, he's gone. Noah:... Ynkr: look at him, you can't possibly want to keep him alive right now. Noah:... Ynkr: he's in pain, he's dea- Noah: you think I don't fucking know that! Have a fucking heart for once! Ynkr: I'm trying to put him out of his misery! Not be the rude guy and kill a friend! Noah: then do it if you must, just let me- (He is cut off by Ynkr shooting Lak in the head) Ynkr: now he doesn't feel pain. Noah:...you motherfucker. Fire: can't believe I had to see that twice in one day. Night: he was dead. Fire: Noah wanted to say his goodbyes, like I did with Dex. Noah:...Ynkr...give them their guns. Ynkr: why the fuck would I- Noah: because we're leaving now! Ynkr: just because Lak couldn't pay attention where he was going? Noah: no, look around us, is this place safe? We've been here for 3 days already, there's no reason to stay! Ynkr: what about them? Why give them their guns back. Noah: we need the company, that is if you guys want to join us. Fire: Night, Scraw? Scraw: they have more supplies than us. Fire: we don't really know where to go either, they probably do. Night: you guys trust them? Fire: I don't see why not. Scraw: they aren't bad guys, just a bad day it seems. Night:...alright fine, we'll join you. Noah: great...Ynkr, their guns. Ynkr: grr, fine. (Noah takes one last look at Lak and uses his hand to close his eyes) Noah: I'm sorry Lak. (Screen shows Night, Scraw and Fire with their guns back) Fire: time to go? Noah: better time than any. (The users walk around the house to see multiple Zombies trying to reach them from behind a small fence) Night: I hope Ammo was a main source of material for you guys. Noah: we have enough. (The users get closer to the fence as the screen goes black, gun shots are heard) End Alright guys thanks for reading, I hope this can be a series people really enjoy, I intend to use most users in this series, just remember I will not make trusted users less likely to die than trolls or Inactives, as well as most episodes will not be this short. This was more of a thriller episode than an official one, but it still is official, also, I will not be implementing the way users act towards each other on the wiki, into this series, you could hate each other or like each other, it will be different here, thank you for reading again, that is all. Category:Blog posts